Finally Here
by evans516
Summary: A one-shot based off "Love is Blindness" Klaus and Violet's special day is finally here after years of everyone wondering if it would ever come. Complete!


**hello all! thanks for all the support on love is blindness! here is a one-shot request from Asma20, enjoy! :)**

 _Finally Here_

"I can't believe it's finally here!" Rebekah was gushing as she helped adjust Violet's veil. It was true, after years of getting asked when it was going to be them, Violet and Klaus were finally getting married. They had gotten engaged after Damon and Cami's wedding, which was a year and a half ago. In that time, a lot had changed for everyone in the family.

Elijah and Katherine were married shortly after Damon's wedding, after the birth of their first son Henrik who was a little over a year old now. Violet and Klaus's son, Nick, was their biggest helper as he loved to be around his little cousin, thrilled that there was now another boy around.

Damon and Cami, of course, were married. Damon had never thought that he would be so happy to be human, but he could never picture life any other way now. While the rest of the family lived together still at the plantation, they kept a place of their own in the city, needing something separate from the vampires, as much as they loved their family; they spent a lot of their time with Kieran. They weren't going to say anything until after the wedding, but Cami just found out the week before that she was pregnant with their first child. If it was a boy, they were going to name him Sean.

Stefan and Rebekah were able to get pregnant again, this time with more ease than the first with Davina's help. They now had a little sister for their four year old daughter Lexi; her name was Olivia and she was six months old. Both Lexi and her cousin Lily loved to help with the new baby, much like Nick loved to be around for little Henrik.

Kol and Nadia were still together and traveling the world. They still continued with no plans to marry or have children, but their relationship was going strong; they returned to New Orleans for the wedding after visiting Sydney, Australia. While they were still traveling a lot, they were spending longer stretches in New Orleans since Katherine had given birth to Nadia's half brother.

"Still not too late for her to back out," Damon was joking as he came into the back room where Violet was getting ready. Cami was with him, coming to get Lexi and Lily from where they were both playing with baby Olivia and watching Rebekah help Violet get ready.

"Stop it," Cami laughed, nudging him. "You girls ready?" she asked, scooping up the baby. It gave her butterflies in her stomach as she was excited to have a baby of her own with Damon; she adored all her nieces and nephews.

"Yes Aunt Cami!" both Lexi and Lily said, following her out towards the church where everyone else was gathered.

"Hi," Rebekah greeted Stefan as he came back now; both Salvatore brothers were giving Violet away while Rebekah was maid of honor and Elijah was best man. Everyone else was sitting in the first few rows of the church. Much like Stefan and Rebekah's wedding, the ceremony was small, but there was going to be a huge reception later.

"You ready?" he asked her and she nodded, giving him a kiss as she walked by. "You ready Vi?" he asked his sister now.

"Just a second," she said, glancing herself over in the mirror one more time. Rebekah had done her make up, leaving Violet's long dark hair down with the veil tucked in. While the other girls had strapless dresses or shorter sleeves, Violet's dress had long sleeves with a lacy pattern, the dress fitted all the way down her middle, the skirt not tight but still slim.

"You look perfect," Stefan told her.

"Waaay too good looking for the guy waiting at the altar for you," Damon smirked.

"Would you stop," Violet laughed at her twin. "You have to admit this is a massive step up from last time," she said.

"No drunk dad," Damon listed off. "You're not puking everywhere."

"A very huge step up," Stefan laughed in agreement. "You ready to go?" he asked again.

"Mhmm," Violet nodded excitedly, linking an arm with each brother. She smiled as they lead her to the big double doors of the church, preparing to walk her down the aisle. They were right; this was much better than last time.

As good as her first husband was to her, she never had the princess feeling you were supposed to have when it was your wedding day. Today, everyone that looked at her was smiling; back then, she was met with a lot of judging looks due to the fact everyone knew she was pregnant. Today, her groom was smiling at her; and again, he was sweet, but she was pretty sure Thomas was just as likely to throw up that morning as she was. Damon and Stefan each kissed her cheek before letting her step up next to Klaus where Kieran was officiating.

"You ready?" Klaus asked her quietly.

"Damon tried to talk me out of it," she joked. "You?"

"Kol, actually," he smirked at her and Violet made a face at her soon to be brother in law who was sitting up front; he made one back.

"I'm never surprised by this family," Kieran said, starting now with a smile. "This is the fourth wedding I've officiated for them, though I'm surprised that this is the fourth one," he said, and everyone laughed quietly. "Because, it's my understanding, that without these two there wouldn't be this group of people together. This family wouldn't exist."

It was true. Without Klaus and Violet, Stefan never would have met Rebekah in the twenties or would have been reunited with her decades later. If his sister hadn't gone to New Orleans, Damon never would have gotten together with Cami. Elijah may have found Katherine again, but without her involvement with the Salvatores and Mystic Falls it wasn't very likely. Had Katherine never been brought into their lives again, Nadia and Kol wouldn't be together either.

Kieran nodded to them now, allowing them to start their own vows. Klaus smiled at Violet to go first.

"Our family is crazy," Violet admitted out right; there were a few quiet laughs. "It's big, and it's loud, and it's not always perfect." She recalled the year she was pregnant, then the time when the twins were just babies. The amount of conflict surrounding them in that time almost broke them, but it didn't. Instead, it did the opposite and made them stronger.

"But, it's all worth it," she continued with a soft smile. "Because at the end of the day I get to tuck those two little angels in." She looked out to where her children were sitting between her brothers, Lily standing up on her seat and waving while Nick continued to sit next to her; Violet bit her lip to keep from laughing. "And, after that, I get to be with you," she finished. "Which makes anything we go through worth it."

"We've been through a lot," Klaus agreed as she finished, starting his now. "I spent about nine hundred years running, mostly from myself, and then I found you. Literally, just stumbled upon you. In a cemetery of all places," he added. "I never thought that I could feel so...complete," he settled on the word. "So happy. I was never happy before you Violet." He smiled. "And look at what we have now. I'm so lucky to be yours, and for you to be mine. That we get to be together forever," he finished now.

"Forever," Violet echoed softly.

"You may kiss the bride," Kieran told them now.

Kiss her he did and together they stayed.

Together forever.

 **thanks for reading! :) i really hope you guys liked it, thanks Asma20 for the suggestion! please let me know what you thought and also if you don't mind i have another poll in my profile!**

 **thanks for all your support on the other story as well! :)**


End file.
